dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger
female-ranger.jpg|Female Ranger 1 female-2.jpg|Female Ranger 2 male-3.jpg|Male Ranger 1 male-4.jpg|Male Ranger 2 male-5.jpg|Male Ranger 3 male-6.jpg|Male Ranger 5 male-7.jpg|Male Ranger 4 "Rangers are exceptional marksmen who prefer to engage their foes at a distance. Their uncanny speed and heightened senses allow them to strike first and with deadly precision. Through excellent positioning and battlefield control they are capable of dispatching even the toughest aggressor. Rangers employ an arsenal of ranged weapons including guns and bows." - Character Creation Basic Ranger Overview Strengths *Dps, dps, and even more dps *Beautiful & graceful movements with pinpoint accuracy *Perfect mix of range + melee combat *Massive AOE stun-locking potential *Excels in both single and AOE Weaknesses *Wears light armor *Low Health *Lower defenses than other classes *Requires careful movements and timing *A mistake with healing or pulling can result on getting overwhelmed quickly Weapons *Bows *Gunblades & Shields Stat Distribution As a Ranger, your priority stat is Ferocity. Charisma should also be kept at a competitive level so your dragons will remain active longer and do more damage. If you plan to PvP, Focus becomes important for armor penetration. * Strength: Increased Physical Damage *Constitution: Increased Health Points *'Ferocity: Increased Critical Hit Chance' *Intelligence: Increased Magical Damage *'Focus: Increased Percentage of Physical Damage' *'Charisma: Increased Dragon's Summoning Time and Basic Attributes' *Dragon Affinity: Increased Percentage of Magical Damage Ranger Skills While not very sturdy the damage potential with the ranger is staggering. If you pull a big group, you can constantly juggle them and they will not even get a chance to fight back until you run out of AP. By then however they are over half dead, and you can resume juggling in about 5-6 secs. The biggest advantage by far is the juggling ability. You have two main staple skills for this: Dragon Breath and Griffin Rake. You start with Dragon Breath and if they get farther away use Griffin Rake to dash forward, knock up and then resume with Dragon Breath. It also hits extremely hard as well, even more then the range skills. I AOE melee more with my ranger than I fight anything ranged. However the range is also a major asset and helps immensely when pulling mobs and you can even snipe certain mobs and they will also just stand there dumbfounded while you fill them with holes. You also out distance the majority of NPC archers and can fire at them while they can't touch you in return. The ranged bombard skill is also very good for single target dps. With all this potential you might think, PERFECT. Well not quite, all of this requires careful timing and attention to details and surroundings. If you get caught in an enemy circle, you're dead. However for those who love to be constantly engaged, this is the class for you. Recommended Skill Chains "Arrow Combat" Chain "Dragon Onslaught" Chain "Griffin Claw" Chain "Lightning Combat" Chain Information pulled from Dragon's Prophet Europe Wikia. Ranger Combo Attacks Rangers start out with Shredding Shot and Head Shot bound to the left and right mouse buttons, respectively. With skill combos, it is important to notice that the combo "help" section in the game interface auto-updates with your assigned hotkey for each skill. Shredding Shot Combo Head Shot Combo Punishing Strike Combo Griffin Rake Combo Lightning Blast Combo Ranger Talents Ranger Skills, Combos, and Talents *Ranger Skills *Ranger Combos *Ranger Talents Contributed by ReynenStarfyre of DPHQ. Ranger Dragon Development Dragon Soul Skills A Ranger's ideal dragon fighting companion will have at least one of the following Dragon Soul skills. The skills that work best for you will depend on your playstyle. *Tanking **Adrenaline Surge (buff) **Barbed Wire (damage shield) **Blessing of Ferniax (increase Strength) or Battle Cry (increase Physical Damage) **Squama Protection (increase defense) *Healing (Group) **Lightwell (10 targets) - Intellect scaling **Divine Light (10 targets) - Intellect scaling **Downpour (10 targets) - Intellect scaling *Healing (Solo) **Divine Calling (self) - Intellect scaling **Healing Light (self+dragon) - Intellect scaling *Damage **Blessing of Ferniax (increase Strength) or Battle Cry (increase Physical Damage) **Corrosion Fog (5 targets) - (charPdmg*1.38)+(drgMdmg*1.28)=damage **Guardian's Fury **Molten Flame (10 targets) - Strength scaling Dragon Combat Skills Fill in the rest of your dragon's skill slots with a mix of these combat skills. *Active **Cyclone Assault (AoE, 6 targets) - (Pdmg*0.91)+(Mdmg*0.3)+drgSPdmg=damage **Healing Wind, Life Recovery, or Life Reflux (all heal, self+dragon) - Intellect scaling **Obliterating Impact (AoE) - Physical Damage scaling *Passive **Current Strike (stun) **Glacier Strike (freeze) **Intimidating Impact (dragon taunt) **Mighty Strike (increase Strike damage) **Monster Clash (increase Sweep damage) **Power Sweep (increase Sweep damage) **Ripping Strike (Strike bleed) **Shattering Strike (Physical Defense reduction) **Strength Enhancement (increase Strength) de:Windläufer Category:Ranger Category:Classes Category:Character